


Tiny Hands And Beating Hearts

by minyoongurt



Series: My Aurora [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Babies, Birth stories, Changbin best babysitter, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Feels, Husbands, Jongho Best Boy, Kinda, M/M, Park Seonghwa-centric, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: How all of Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s boys came into the world
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: My Aurora [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623070
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	Tiny Hands And Beating Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned!! I missed writing for this series so much :(
> 
> Thank you for the continuous love for this series!
> 
> Send some love to my best friend @kimwonpil who read through it and approved

Seonghwa had been in labor for nearly twelve hours. The moment the doctor announced he was ready to start pushing there was no hesitation. He was exhausted, sweaty, uncomfortable, and quite frankly ready to get this baby out of him. Hongjoong was on his left, gripping his hand tightly and whispering soft praises into his ear. His Mother was on his right, brushing his sweat-damp hair back from his forehead and allowing her other hand to meet the same suffocating fate as Hongjoong’s. He couldn’t help but let out frustrated screams as he pushed, throwing his head back. This went on for what felt like  _ hours _ , but in all reality it was only twenty-five minutes.

“A beautiful baby boy!” The doctor announced as he quickly gave the newborn baby to a nurse so the child could be cleaned up, weighed, and measured. 

“Dad, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?” One of the nurse’s asked, catching Hongjoong off guard. 

The man sputtered, his eyes widening. He wasn’t this child’s father but...he would be signing the birth certificate. He nodded, letting go of Seonghwa’s hand and rushing over. He was as gentle as possible when cutting the cord, even though it wasn’t that gentle of an action. He watched with wide eyes as the nurse dressed and swaddled the child.

“Careful of his head.” The nurse instructed, giving Hongjoong a small smile as she placed the bundle in his arms. 

He nodded, taking careful steps over to where his best friend was beginning to recover. He gave Seonghwa a gentle smile, leaning down to place the baby in his awaiting arms. 

“Yunho…” Seonghwa breathed, wrapping his crying son in his arms and holding him close to his chest. He had chosen the name a few months prior, and now it felt more perfect than ever. “Hi, baby, hi.” He whispered, voice thick with emotion.

He leaned down, placing a kiss on his son’s forehead. He felt his mother brush her hand over his hair and kiss the top of his head. With extreme care he brushed the pad of his thumb over his child’s cheek.  _ His _ child.  _ His _ little bundle of joy.

“I will  _ always _ love you.” He whispered to his son, his Yunho. “My beautiful little boy.” Seonghwa leaned down once again, gently rubbing the tips of their noses together. He looked up at Hongjoong, tears in his eyes. When his best friend leaned down to hug him and kiss the top of his head.

“I love him…” Seonghwa whispered.

“I know, Hwa.” Hongjoong whispered back. “I know, Honey.” 

♡♡♡

“I think they’re going to bring Yeosang in so you can hold him.” Hongjoong said as they stepped into the recovery room, smiling at his husband and their elder son. He brought two muffins and a paper cup of coffee to the small table beside the bed.

Seonghwa nodded, rubbing Yunho’s back. The toddler was curled up against his side, holding onto a small plushie panda and a baby blanket that was meant for his new baby brother. This was their second day at the hospital and they were due to leave the following afternoon. Seonghwa could only hope they could bring Yeosang home with them. He didn’t like being away from their newborn son, especially when the delivery had been so hard.

He hadn’t been planning on giving birth so soon, five weeks so soon. He had barely even gotten the chance to see their newborn son. Apparently Yeosang hadn’t been breathing, on top of being premature and incredibly small. They had admitted him to the NICU, holding him there for however long was required to insure the child didn’t have any complications. On top of that they were keeping the Mother himself for recovering purposes and to make sure his body healed well.

Seonghwa had been visibly upset, rightfully so. He just wanted to be able to hold Yeosang and introduce him to his big brother. He had done a lot of sleeping, trying to speed up time so he could see his son. 

He reached over to the table, picking up the paper cup and sipping the coffee. He sighed softly, putting the cup down. He went to grab one of the muffins, but retracted his hand when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Seonghwa said softly, leaning back against the bed. 

The door slowly opened, revealing a kind nurse. She pushed in a cart with a heated pad on it, Yeosang swaddled like a compact little burrito on top of the pad. She pushed the cart over to the side of the bed.

“He’s been doing really good. All of the tests came back negative, which is amazing for such a small boy. He really is a fighter.” The nurse said. “So, how about you unbutton the front of your cardigan and you two can have some skin-on-skin contact?” She suggested, beginning to unwrap the baby from his tight blanket cocoon. 

Seonghwa nodded, unbuttoning about half the buttons on his beige cardigan and shrugging it down off his shoulders so Yeosang could have as much of his surface area as possible. “Joong, can you take Yunnie?” He asked, looking over to his husband. 

Hongjoong nodded, quickly rounding the bed and scooping up their toddler. Both he and Yunho watched intently as the nurse carefully picked up the crying little rascal and carefully placed him on Seonghwa’s chest. 

The mother gasped softly, placing one hand on his son’s butt and the other on his back. He leaned back slowly, unable to take his eyes off his tiny little boy. “He’s so small...what if I break him?” He whispered. He tilted his head down and brushed his lips against the infant’s wispy hair.

“You won’t break him, he’s our strong little boy.” Hongjoong said, slowly taking a seat on the edge of the bed with Yunho on his lap. The toddler stared at his baby brother with wide eyes, beginning to gnaw on the panda Bear’s ear. 

Seonghwa started lovingly at their newest addition, taking in every ounce of his being. Although, there was something that caught his eye. “What’s on his face?” He asked, looking up at the nurse in confusion and worry. He couldn’t stand to think something was wrong with their baby.

The nurse chuckled softly. “Just a birthmark, nothing serious. When he’s older you can always choose to remove it.” 

Seonghwa shook his head quickly. He could never have it removed. It was precious, just like the rest of his baby.

“No, no I like it.” He whispered. “It’s perfect. He’s perfect.”

♡♡♡

Seonghwa cradled the newborn child in his arms, smiling lovingly down at his third son. He adjusted the little hat on the child’s head and stroked his cheek gently. The mother looked up when the door opened. 

“You have to be really quiet, okay? Mommy and Sannie need their rest.” Hongjoong whispered as he stepped into the room, Yeosang perched on his hip and Yunho following him like a ducking. He jumped slightly when he saw Seonghwa gazing fondly at him. “You’re awake.” He pointed out as he shut the door behind them.

“I am.” Seonghwa nodded, his smile growing as he watched Yunho rush to his side. 

“Mommy?” The four year old stared at him with wide eyes. “Who’s that?” He asked, pointing to the bundled up infant.

“This is San, your little brother.” The mother said, chuckling softly as Hongjoong lifted Yunho up onto the bed with one arm. Yeosang seemed keen on staying glued to his father. “Do you want to hold him, Yunnie?” He asked, patting the space beside him. 

Yunho sat beside his mother, staring at the child curiously. He nodded slowly. “Yes please.” He whispered, noticing how the baby had his eyes closed. He had to be quiet so he didn’t wake the baby.

Seonghwa carefully placed the little bundle on Yunho’s lap, keeping his hand under San’s head. Yunho stared at his baby brother in awe, a small smile coming to his lips. “Was he the baby in your belly, Mama?” He asked, looking up at Seonghwa. 

The mother laughed softly with a nod. “Yes, baby, he was the baby in my belly.” He said, placing a kiss on the eldest child’s temple. He looked up, meeting his husband’s eyes for a moment before looking at Yeosang. “Sweetpea, would you like to hold your baby brother when Yunho is done?” He asked. 

The only response he got was a whine before Yeosang hid away in Hongjoong’s neck. 

“He’s been grumpy all day according to your Mom. He usually loves staying with her, I don’t know why this time was different.” Hongjoong said with a sigh, placing a kiss on the toddler’s head. 

Seonghwa sighed, shrugging his shoulders. “Maybe he didn’t sleep well.” He suggested before looking down at Yunho and San. He cooed softly at the pair. 

What he didn’t catch onto was his eldest son’s quiet whispering. 

“I love you. I know you’re sleeping but I love you. I’ll help Mommy take good care of you.”

♡♡♡

“Why can’t we be with Mommy when he has babies?” Yunho asked as he, his father, San, and Yeosang went to visit their mother and baby brother Wooyoung. Daddy was carrying Yeosang like he usually did, while Yunho himself was holding onto San’s hand as they walked so his baby brother wouldn’t get lost. 

“Because, Yunnie, it gets really loud and Mommy yells a lot.” Hongjoong said, unsure of how to simplify birth for a six year old. 

“Oh.” Yunho pouted, but nodded slowly. “Does it hurt Mommy?” He asked, stopping for a moment when San stumbled. He asked a small “Are you okay?”. When his little brother nodded he began to walk again, a bit slower this time.

“Not really. The doctors make sure your Mommy isn’t in pain.” Hongjoong said with a small smile. Once they arrived at the hospital room Seonghwa was staying in he slowly opened the door, poking his head inside. His smile grew at the sight. 

Seonghwa was fast asleep, his baggy t-shirt folded neatly beside him. Wooyoung had been freed from his swaddle and was asleep as well on his mother’s chest, his blanket acting as an extra source of warmth from where it was draped over him. The mother’s hands covered the child almost completely, protecting him from the world. 

“We have to be quiet okay, Mama and Wooyoung are asleep.” Hongjoong whispered to the three children as he led them into the room and shut the door quietly behind them. 

Yunho tip-toed over to the bed, bringing San along with him. He stared at the baby with wide eyes, smiling happily. Wooyoung was so tiny and cute! He looked down when he heard small noises coming from San. He giggled when he saw his little brother trying to stand on his toes and see Mommy. He squatted down and wrapped his arms around San, lifting the younger up. San’s newfound height only lasted a minute before Yunho had to put him down again 

“Cute!” San whispered, staring up at his eldest brother. 

Seonghwa slowly opened his eyes, looking around at his little family. He smiled sleepily, brushing his thumb against the hair on the back of Wooyoung’s head. This was perfect. Life really couldn’t get much better than this.

♡♡♡

“We’re home!” Hongjoong called as he, Seonghwa, and their newest addition entered the house. 

“Welcome back!” Changbin called back from the kitchen. He stepped out into the living room, Wooyoung resting against his shoulder. He pat the baby’s back, trying to burp him. 

The three older children came barreling towards their parents, only to stop short when they saw that their mother was holding a fifth child. The baby was a little bigger than Wooyoung was, which probably meant he was older. 

“Mama did you steal?” Yeosang asked, tilting his head to the side. He was partially hiding behind Yunho, not enjoying the sudden presence of a new child. 

Seonghwa chuckled, shaking his head. He sat down on the floor, holding the new child in his arms. He patted the carpet in front of him. One by one the children sat down. Hongjoong sat at his side while Changbin went to sit on the couch. The babysitter dabbed away a bit of spit up from Wooyoung’s mouth before giving the parents his attention. 

“This is Mingi, your new little brother. He’s seven months old, making him a little older than Woo.” Seonghwa explained, sitting Mingi in his lap. The baby found interest in his new mother’s fingers and began to chew on them. 

“Where’d he come from? He wasn’t in your belly.” Yunho asked, his brows pinched together. He pouted, glaring at the intrusive baby. 

“He wasn’t in my belly, you’re right, Yunnie. Mingi’s Mommy and Daddy didn’t want him, so they gave him up. Daddy and I met him a few months ago and decided that we wanted to be his new Mom and Dad.” He explained, letting the child gnaw on his fingers. “We want you to treat him like he’s your brother, because from here on out he’s part of the family.”

Yeosang looked skeptical of the new baby, as did Yunho, but San looked over the moon. 

“Okay!” The child chirped, scooting closer to his Mother. He took Mingi’s hand and giggled softly when it curled around his finger. 

“Please tell me he’s the last one.” Changbin said jokingly, rubbing Wooyoung’s back as the baby began to fall asleep in his arms, all worn out from lunch. 

Hongjoong snorted. “He May be the last one, Bin, you never know.” He shrugged, looking to his husband and wiggling his eyebrows. 

The babysitter immediately began to gag dramatically, careful not to jostle Wooyoung too much. “Just give me the children and go be gross somewhere else.” 

Both parents began to laugh, smiling fondly at each other and all their children, Changbin included. 

♡♡♡

Seonghwa was exhausted, it felt like he could barely keep his eyes open. He was used to this whole “birth” thing, it shouldn’t be this hard on him anymore, but it was. He leaned his head back against the bed, closing his eyes and catching his breath.

“You did it, babe.” Hongjoong whispered, brushing his fingers through Seonghwa’s sweat-soaked hair and kissing his forehead. 

The pair spent a few seconds together before a nurse came over with their sixth and final child. “He sure is a hefty one. He weighs ten pounds, five ounces.” 

Seonghwa breathed out a small laugh, opening his arms for their sixth baby boy. His eyes met his son’s and a watery smile came to his face. 

“He’s the only one who’s opened his eyes like that.” Hongjoong whispered, carefully cupping his son’s head and smiling lovingly at him. 

“Oh, oh- and there he goes.” Seonghwa cooed, watching the infant’s eyes slip shut. 

“Have you picked out a name?” The nurse asked from where she was packing everything back up. 

Seonghwa looked up at his husband, their eyes locking. They both smiled at the same time. He looked back over to the nurse. 

“Jongho.” He said softly, gazing lovingly at his baby. “It’s a name I’ve loved for a long time. I’ve always wanted to name one of my children Jongho, but it hasn’t felt right until now.” He explained. 

“That’s precious.” The nurse cooed. 

“Yeah.” He nodded. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Jongho, the child was literally perfect. Maybe a little hefty, but he was perfect. Seonghwa didn’t even notice the nurse had left, leaving just him, Hongjoong, and Jongho. 

“This is the last one.” Hongjoong whispered, brushing his thumb gently against Jongho’s head. “We can’t handle any more little ones.”

Seonghwa nodded in agreement. “I’m content.” He whispered. “I’ve got the perfect husband and perfect children. I’ve got the perfect life.” 

“We.” Hongjoong corrected. “ _ We  _ have the perfect life.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Requests are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Twt: @ tiniyoungk


End file.
